


Karate Kid

by bambam1a



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, this is crap tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke kept finding new black lines on his wrists almost every day, he still got bruises too and it made him cry. His soulmate was not okay and he wanted to help so bad, but there was nothing he could do. He could just hope he'd find his soulmate soon. </p><p>Or the one where everyone gets their soulmate's injuries on their own bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible i know... :D I had totally forgotten I had this written and I actually shortened it a bit because I couldn't come up with a better ending. And still the ending is shit, I'm sorry D: 
> 
> And I'm sorry my stories are always so angsty! But i don't know if i can write fluff...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 5 Seconds of Summer and this is FICTION! It has never happened.

Everyone in the world has a soulmate, and in the end everyone will end up with their soulmate. From the age of fifteen your soulmates injuries, such as bruises, cuts and burns, start to appear in your body too. It's not the same for you as your soulmate though, they will have the real thing, when you only have a black painless version. Let's say that your soulmate accidentally tripped on their feet and fell over on their knees. Their knees hurt and it will probably hurt the whole day, depending on how hard they fell. But you only will feel a little pinch, like someone pinched you. No matter how much it hurts them, you only feel a little pinch. Their knees will bruise, the other one maybe more than the other. Their bruises won't fade until a few days, changing colors from purple to weird yellow. But your bruises will fade after 24 hours since they appeared, and they are black. Not matter what color your soulmate's real bruises are, yours are black. Always the same color. There is a difference between cut, burn and bruise though. When your soulmates get a cut or scratch you feel the pinch and get the mark immediately. But if you get a bruise or burn, you feel the pinch immediately when it happens, but the bruise won't appear until a few hours, like a real bruise does. 

No one knows why this happens. Why after you turn fifteen your start to feel the injuries your soulmate gets. It in no ways helps you to find them, when you find your soulmate you just know it's them. You don't have to see if they have the same cut you got from your cat or if they have the same sunburn on their back. You just know.  
Some people say that you get the injuries because then you've always had a part of your soulmate. But that doesn't make sense either since you only get them after your fifteenth birthday.  
 _But_ you won't get your soulmate's injuries forever. In every relationship comes _the first time._ For some couples it come on the first day they meet, maybe just because they want to get rid of the marks they get from each other. For some couples it might come years later. But the same thing happens for everyone after the first time. You will never see your soulmate's injuries on your body, never again. That is the other thing no one knows, why do sex make the marks go away? 

–----------------------------------------------

When Luke turned fifteen he was excited about the soulmate thing. The marking, as it was also called. First he and his friends, Calum and Michael, thought that Luke's soulmate was just extremely clumsy. Ever since Luke's fifteenth birthday he has had bruises almost every day. Mostly on his chest and stomach, sometimes arms and legs. About once a month on the face too.  
As said, first they thought his soulmate was clumsy. But then Luke started to think that it could not be possible in any way. No one was so clumsy that they get bruises _every day!_ Calum and Michael came to the conclusion that Luke's soulmate must have a hobby, maybe karate or something like that, which causes the bruises.  
Luke was absolutely fine with that, they had been thinking about it a lot, and not once did he question it. 

Michael and Calum had both found their soulmates, each other. Luke can remember the day when Michael turned fifteen and came to school. When he noticed Calum it was obvious. They stared at each other at least five minutes, speechless. Luke went to his class and gave time to Michael and Calum. He didn't see them before lunch after that, and it was quite obvious what they had been doing. They hadn't gone all the way, Calum still go the bruise which Michael got because he banged his head on the lunch table. 

Back to Luke's soulmate. Almost every day for two years he watched his body fill with black painless bruises, the worst ones were the ones on his face. Everyone would stare at him at school, but everyone also knew that they were his soulmates bruises. His mom always gave him sympathetic looks when he came home with more bruises than he had woken up with. Luke just ignored it because he had no idea why his mom would give those looks. Luke was just young fifteen years old clueless boy, but that was about to change. 

One morning in August, they were now in year 12. He was seventeen years old and already used to the new bruises he saw in his stomach, this morning he also had one on his cheek. He stood up and went to the bathroom, he frowned at the bruise on his cheek and brought his hand up to touch it. It didn't hurt, of course. But then he flinched. He looked at his arms. His inner forearms were facing him now and he almost screamed. He let out a choked noise. His wrists were covered with black lines, and there was no doubt where his soulmate had gotten them from. He looked back to the mirror and was met with panicked eyes.  
“Mom!” Luke screamed, definitely waking up his brothers too. He didn't know what to do and why did he even react this heavily. He heard footsteps running towards the bathroom and his mom rushed in, his dad waiting in the doorway.  
“What's wrong?!” Liz panicked and looked at his youngest son.  
“This”, Luke choked and showed his arms to his parents.  
“Oh...” Liz said and shock.  
“What is going on?” Ben asked from behind their dad. Liz mumbled something to Ben before dragging Luke to the kitchen. While she made him breakfast she explained how she never believed their theory that Luke's soulmate was doing sports. Luke wanted to cry when she told that she thought that Luke's soulmate was abused. Or beat up at school. 

–----------------------------------------------

“Wow, karate kid got it on face again”, Calum said as Luke walked to his two best friends. They liked to call Luke's soulmate karate kid, just because they had thought he was into karate or other martial art.  
“Yeah”, Luke sighed. He was anxious about the lines on his wrists, he didn't want his soulmate to do that.  
“Anything else?” Michael asked. They usually everyday asked about each other's marks, well nowadays it was just about Luke's marks since Calum and Michael hadn't been getting each other's marks in months.  
“A few on the stomach and...” Luke started. Calum raised his eyebrow.  
“And?” Luke let out another sigh before looking around. He stopped and rolled his sleeves up a bit.  
“And these”, he said and looked at his arms. Calum gasped and the two looked at Luke with wide eyes.  
“Wow, that is...” Michael started but didn't continue. Luke sadly nodded and rolled his sleeves back down.  
“I really want to find them”, he mumbled and Calum patted his back. 

From that day on Luke kept finding new black lines on his wrists almost every day, he still got bruises and it made him cry. His soulmate was not okay and he wanted to help so bad, but there was nothing he could do. He could just hope he'd find his soulmate soon.  
His mom, and his whole family actually, were worried. Luke felt the pain, not physical, but emotional, the most because it was his soulmate after all, they had that little connection already.  
The mornings when he woke up without new lines were the best, the days when he got new lines during school were the worst. It hurt even more to be awake when his soulmate was hurting themselves. 

Three weeks after the first black lines on his wrists Luke woke up without bruises. He didn't have a single bruise or even a line on his body. He almost cried because he was so happy, he was so used to the bruises that sometimes he actually cried when he didn't get any in few days. Two days after that, still no new bruises. Five days after, no new bruises but new lines on wrists. Luke found himself tracing his finger across the lines very often. Michael and Calum were worried too, not only because of Luke's soulmate, but because Luke had become more sad too.  
“Hey, Luke, cheer up. You haven't gotten any bruises in days, it means that karate kid's better”, Calum tried to comfort Luke.  
“Yeah, but they're not okay. They may be better because there's no one hurting them. But they are hurting themselves!” Luke snapped to Calum. Luke hated how he always had to talk about his soulmate as _'they'_ , because obviously they is a plural. But he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl so he just kept saying they. He then sighed and rubbed his face.  
“I'm sorry, I'm just so worried”, he said and covered his face with his hands.  
“We understand, and hope that you'll find them soon”, Michael said and smiled sadly. Luke then flinched when he felt a pinch on his wrist and whimpered. All their eyes were locked to Luke's wrist where appeared three new lines.  
“I need to find them soon”, Luke said and rolled his sleeve down to cover the lines. 

–----------------------------------------------

When Luke was walking towards the maths class he felt like someone was pulling him there. Like some invisible force was pulling him there. He knew Michael and Calum were already in the classroom, but what he didn't know was that they had already spotted the unknown boy in the back of the classroom.  
Half of the students and also the teacher weren't in the classroom when Luke walked in. His eyes instantly went to the boy in the back and it happened. It felt like something exploded in his chest and he was filled with happiness. His heart felt like bursting and his stomach was full of butterflies. He had never felt something like this before. The boy of course looked back at him and their eyes were locked. A smile appeared on Luke's face when he realized, this was _them._ His soulmate. The other boy looked shocked and slapped his hand over his mouth. Luke noticed the tears in the boys' eyes and before Luke could realized the boy had ran past him. Luke shook his head and saw Michael's and Calum's knowing faces before rushing after the boy. 

Luke rushed in the bathroom and was met with watery hazel eyes. Tears were running down the other boys' cheeks and he suddenly had his arms wrapped around Luke's neck. Luke automatically wrapped his arms around his waist and they just stood there. The other boy then pulled away and wiped his face and let out sniffles.  
“I'm sorry, I just... The happiness kinda overwhelmed me”, the boy said. His voice was as beautiful as he himself.  
“I know... It felt good though, must've felt weird for you since, uh, you haven't been very happy?” Luke said. The other boys looked down and Luke frowned.  
“I'm sorry”, he repeated and Luke hugged him again.  
“It's okay. And I'm Luke by the way”, Luke chuckled.  
“I'm Ashton”, the curly haired boy said and Luke smiled.  
“Nice to finally meet you, I've been waiting for this for weeks”, Luke whispered. 

“Why do you do it?” Luke asked as they sat in the library. They had decided to skip all the classes before lunch, just to get to know each other.  
“Uh..” Ashton hesitated. He looked around nervously and Luke knew he didn't want to tell him anything.  
“Gives me the feeling of control, for once in my life”, Ashton finally whispered and Luke could see that it wasn't the whole truth. But he accepted the explanation since Ashton didn't want to say more.  
“What about the bruises though?” Luke then asked anxiously.  
“I-I...I-'d r-rather not t-tell no-now”, Ashton stuttered. Luke didn't want to press the poor boy too much, he looked so broken already.  
“Someone hit you, didn't they?”, Luke started and when he saw the almost invisible nod he continued.  
“You don't have to tell me anything but I just need to know one thing... They are not around? To continue?” Luke asked. After a while Ashton shook his head and Luke let out a sigh of relief.  
“I'm so happy that I met you”, Luke smiled and took Ashton's hand.  
“Me too”, Ashton said and flashed a small smile to Luke.  
“You know, we don't have to get together immediately.. I know a lot of people do that, do you want to?” Luke spoke and Ashton hesitated again.  
“I'm not sure, but I've had this huge urge to kiss you this whole time”, Ashton said shyly and looked at Luke behind his curls which had fallen on his face. Luke smile and leaned in slowly. Ashton did the same and closed his eyes. Luke knew it was cliché, but he literally felt fireworks when he felt Ashton's lips on his. They were soft and gentle.  
“Wow”, Ashton whispered. He had a smile on his face and Luke grinned. The blond boy placed his hands on Ashton's cheeks and connected their lips again.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! This got so much kudos and it inspired me to write part 2 ! :) I hope you like it! x

Ashton had became friends with Michael and Calum immediately. Ashton had been a bit scared that they won't like him but Luke had reassured him that they definitely will like him. Luke was happy how well his friends and Ashton got along.   
Luke and Ashton didn't start dating but they were close, very close. They shared kisses and hugs a lot and many people were sure they were dating. It was a bit weird for Luke though because they were acting like a couple so why weren't they together?

“Ash?” Luke whispered. It was ten in the morning on Saturday and they were laying on Luke's bed. It had been two weeks since they had met. Ashton had his back pressed against Luke's chest and Luke's arm was draped over Ashton's waist.   
“Yeah?” Ashton said and played with Luke's fingers.   
“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Luke asked and Ashton just froze. Luke frowned when Ashton didn't asnwer and moved a bit so he saw Ashton's face. And Luke's eyes widened when all he saw was pure fear.  
“Ashton?” Luke asked and went to stroke Ashton's cheek. Ashton squeezed his eyes shut when Luke's hand touched his cheek.  
“Hey, what's wrong?” Ashton slowly took Luke's hand and sat up. Luke rose too and kept looking at Ashton.   
“Umm.. I-I do w-want to Luke”, Ashton started and Luke frowned at the stutter. Ashton hadn't stuttered since the third day they had known each other.   
“And I... I trust you b-but...” Ashton let go of Luke's hand and hid his face with his own. Luke carefully moved the hands from Ashton's face and held them.  
“What is this about?” Luke asked quietly.   
“M-my ex-boyfriend. H-e...” Ashton spoke and cleared his throat. Luke didn't even realize that his brain made the connection between Ashton's ex and the bruises he had gotten through the years.  
“He hit you, didn't he?” Luke asked angrily and Ashton winced.   
“Sorry...” Luke said more gently and Ashton nodded.   
“When we met you...Uh... Asked about the bruises...” Ashton said quietly but not stuttering anymore.   
“And I could tell you now”, Ashton started and Luke nodded. He let Ashton tell his whole story without interrupting and he held Ashton's hands the whole time. 

“I was fourteen when I met him, it was only about two months before my fifteenth birthday. He was already seventeen, almost eighteen. We started dating almost immediately and I was head over heels for him. I kind of knew that he wasn't my soulmate but I just wanted something. My mom wasn't so happy about me dating a boy who was much older, but Andrew was a charmer. He got my mom to believe that he was a perfect boy. He came from a rich family and he acted so polite.” Ashton shuddered. 

“Mom was happy that I found a good boy. But about a week before my birthday he hit me for the first time. We were at his house, which was huge and clean and they even had a few servants. I accidentally dropped his guitar when his dog, Sam, scared me. He was so angry. I tried telling him that I could buy a new guitar for him. I was so confused why he was so angry because he had thousands of money, he could easily buy a new one. But apparently it was a guitar his grandfather had given him before he died. After he told me that I was almost crying and...” Luke saw the pain in Ashton's eyes and the curly haired boy blinked a few times. 

“And then he just told me that I shouldn't be the one crying. Then he slapped me. I was shocked and he was too. He started apologizing and telling me that it didn't matter that I broke the guitar. After that it became almost an everyday thing. If I even said a few wrong words he'd hit me or kick me. If I didn't want to do everything he wanted he'd hit me. He even pushed me down the stairs a few times.” First tears rolled down Ashton's cheeks. 

“But he bought me stuff and kept telling how sorry he is so I always forgave him. Mom was worried about me and I had to lie that I got all the bruises from P.E classes. And yeah... It went on for years until finally my mom had had enough and sat me down. She forced me to tell her what is going on. And so I told. She was so angry and I was scared she'd hit me too. But she called the police. A lot of stuff happened and then we moved here...” Ashton finished. Luke wiped the tears from Ashton's cheeks and kissed his forehead.   
“And... And I'm scared. I don't think you'd become the same.. B-but I-m scared”, Ashton whispered and it broke Luke's heart.   
“I could _never_ hit you Ashton”, Luke said and pulled Ashton in a hug.   
“I know”, Ashton said quietly and wrapped his arms around Luke.   
“But the answer is yes... I will be your boyfriend”, Ashton said and looked at Luke with teary eyes and a small smile. Luke smiled back widely and pressed his lips against Ashton's. They laid back down, Ashton facing Luke and arms around each other. 

“He didn't force you to... Do anything?”   
“Like... Um.. Sexual?” Ashton asked and Luke nodded. Ashton shook his head.  
“I'm a virgin”, he answered and blushed red.   
“He said I was too young... A-and that he didn't want me that way a-and t-that n-no one w-would”, Ashton said and sniffled.   
“A few blowjobs he f-forced me t-to give th-though”, Ashton said and Luke's eyes widened.   
“What the fuck!” he said angrily and sat up. Ashton hid his face with his hands and let out a sob. Luke's face softened when he heard Ashton cry and he slowly laid back down. He moved Ashton's other hand and kissed his cheek.  
“I'm sorry kitten”, Luke whispered and pulled Ashton closer. Ashton buried his face on Luke's chest and let out a content sigh.   
“I like that”, Ashton said.  
“What?” Luke asked.  
“That you called me kitten”, Ashton said and blushed which Luke didn't see though.   
“You're my kitten”, Luke said and kissed Ashton's hair. 

–----------------------------------------------

“What's on your arm?” Calum asked Luke when he pulled his shirt off.   
“What do you mean?” Luke asked and looked at his arm. He hadn't had any lines on his forearms since he had met Ashton.   
“No, the other side”, Michael said and Luke tried to turn his arms to see the other side. He didn't see anything. Calum let out annoyed sigh and bent Luke's arm so he could see the under side. Luke's eyes widened. There was a big black line near his elbow. Luke wasn't actually even sure if he should say it was a line since it was more like a part of his arm. Almost a circle. He quicly bent his other arm and saw a similar one.   
“What the hell”, he cried and looked at his two friends.   
“Are there more anywhere?” Luke asked and turned around. He pulled his pants down and Michael and Calum checked his body. They got a few looks but none of them cared.   
“Some lines on the back of your thighs”, Calum said after a while and Luke let out a whimper. Just then Ashton arrived from the bathroom, where he had changed his clothes, and they all turned to look at him.   
“Ashton”, Luke started and Ashton stuffed his clothes in his locker.  
“What?” he asked and smiled to look. When he noticed their stares the smile dropped.   
“Uh?” Luke lifted his arms and Ashton took a step back. The whole locker room was now empty so Luke didn't hesitate to go and roll Ashton's sleeves up. Calum and Michael were shocked about the dozens of white scars on Ashton's wrists. Luke bent Ashton's arms and his heart broke. There were burn marks on the spot where Luke had his black parts. 

Luke let out sad sigh.  
“Kitten”, he whispered and pulled Ashton in a hug. The curly haired boy was biting his bottom lip and wrapped his amrs tightly around Luke.   
Luke had never before had any burn marks on his body so that was new.   
“Why burns?” Luke whispered.  
“I wanted to try”, Ashton said against Luke's neck.   
Luke realized that Ashton had intentionally tried to burn and cut himself in places where Luke wouldn't spot them. And he had done them when Luke had been sleeping because otherwise Luke would've felt them.   
“We're should get going to the class, we're already late”, Calum said and they all agreed.   
“We're gonna talk about this after school Ash”, Luke said and Ashton nodded. Luke would make sure Ashton wouldn't try to hide these things anymore. He didn't want Ashton to harm himself ever again. 

After school Ashton and Luke went together to Ashton's place. After greeting Ashton's mom, Lauren and Harry they went to Ashton's room and locked the door. They both sat on the bed and didn't say anything.   
“Ashton... Please don't ever try to hide your harm like that. I know you don't want me to know”, Luke said and Ashton nodded.  
“Please I'd rather have you cut your wirsts, that sound terrible and I definitely don't want you to harm yourself at all! But at least then I'd know about it and I could help you kitten”, Luke said. He didn't mean that he wanted Ashton to cut his wrists. He didn't want that!  
“But what I'd much rather have you do is you call me whenever you feel like harming yourself! I might not be a professional or anything but I'll try to help you as much as possible. But you know, seeing a therapist would help too”, Luke said and Ashton looked at him with teary eyes.   
“I don't want mom to know”, Ashton whispered. The curly haired boy climbed on Luke's lap and leaned his head on Luke's shoulder.   
“You should tell her Ashton. She could help you too and find a therapist to you”, Luke said. Ashton nodded.  
“I'll try to tell her someday, but I won't promise anything.”  
“And can you promise to call me whenever you wanna cut? I don't care what time it it. It can be 1pm or 1am and I'll answer”, Luke said and Ashton nodded. 

–----------------------------------------------

Next week on Friday Luke, Calum and Michael were having a sleepover at Michael's place. Ashton was visiting his grandparents with his family so he couldn't be there. Luke was laying on the floor on the mattress and the couple was on the bed. It was 3am, they were laying in the dark room and having a deep conversation about cheese.  
“But it.. OW!” Luke suddenly cried out. Michael and Calum curiously watched as Luke's dark figure went to the light switch and turned on the light. After Luke shot a glance to his wrist he shut his eyes and let out a sad sigh.   
“I'm gonna call Ashton”, he said and searched for his phone. Michael and Calum looked sad too and Calum leaned his head against Michael shoulder. They were both laying on their stomachs on the bed.   
“Put it on speaker so he'll know we're here too”, Calum suggested and Luke nodded. He placed the phone on the edge of the bed and they waited.   
“Luke?” Ashton's voice came through the phone.   
“Why are you awake?” he continued before any of them had time to say anything.   
“It's Calum and Michael too, we were just chatting”, Luke spoke and Michael and Calum said a quick hellos.   
“Didn't I ask you to call me when you feel like harming yourself kitten?” Luke asked and Ashton sighed.   
“I didn't wanna bother you, it's like three in the morning”, Ashton spoke.   
“I don't care what time it is Ashton! I told you it doesn't matter. I just don't want you to do this to yourself”, Luke spoke.   
“None of us want that Ashton”, Calum said and they heard Ashton sniffle. 

They talked with Ashton for a while until the boy started sound sleepy. They tried to distract him from cutting more and they succeeded.   
“I'm gonna go to sleep now”, Ashton said and he yawned.   
“Promise us you won't harm yourself”, Michael said and Ashton went quiet.   
“I promise”, he said after a while and Luke smiled.   
“And remember that you can call to any of us whenever you feel bad. It doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the night”, Calum said.   
“Yeah I know. Thanks”, Ashton said.   
“Good night kitten”, Luke said and the line went dead. Before any of them spoke there was a knock on the door.   
“Go to sleep boys, it's almost four o'clock”, Michael's mom said and Michael buried his face on the mattress.  
“We will”, Calum said and they heard her walk away. Luke laid down and pulled the cover over him. He really hope he wouldn't wake up with more lines. 

–----------------------------------------------

Luke was woken up by his phone and he reached for it. It was two am and Luke groaned. But when he noticed that the caller was Ashton he jumped up and answered.   
“Kitten?” Luke said and heard Ashton sobbing.   
“L-Luke, today I-I told h-her and...” Ashton started and let out a huge sob.   
“Kitten calm down, take a few breaths”, Luke said. He needed Ashton to be calm until he started to tell anything. It took a little while until Ashton wasn't sobbing so much anymore.  
“Tell me kitten.”  
“I told my mom about t-the cutting earlier today. And she started crying a-and I can't take it. It's my fault she's hurting”, Ashton cried.   
“Kitten don't cry. She is sad but it's not your fault. You were brave that you told her. Everything is gonna be okay and this is just one step closer to recovery”, Luke said and Ashton sniffled.   
“I tried so hard not to j-just slice m-my wrists”, Ashton spoke quietly.   
“And then I couldn't take it anymore a-and I called you”, he continued. Luke continued to talk with Ashton until they were tired. Around half three am he heard quiet snores from the other end of the line and smile. He hung up and went back to sleep himself too. 

–----------------------------------------------

“What's up with your face?” Michael asked as they met in the maths class in the morning. Ashton laughed next to Luke and sat down.   
“Ashton hit me with the Xbox controller yesterday”, Luke said with a pout and sat down as well.   
“You're lying”, Michael accused and Calum nodded.  
“It's fake”, Calum said and Michael tried to rub the bruise off from Luke's cheek.  
“Ow! What the hell man”, Luke whined and slapped Michael's hand away.   
“Ashton doesn't have a mark!” Calum said and pointed at the curly haired boy. Ashton went bright red and Luke blushed a bit too.   
“Well yeah...” he said awkwardly and Michael's eyes widened.   
“FINALLY! I thought you were waiting for marriage or something”, Michael exclaimed and Luke slapped his hand over Michael's mouth.   
“Shut the fuck up”, he mumbled and Calum started to laugh. 

During P.E they were supposed to be playing badminton but ended up sitting in one corner of the gym. On the other side of the room people were playing basketball and the teacher was there so he didn't pay attention to the badminton side.   
Luke was sitting on the floor and Ashton was straddling his thighs. Michael and Calum were sitting next to them.   
Ashton's arms were behind Luke's neck and Luke's hands were wandering somewhere on Ashton's hips. Their lips were moving together and Michael and Calum tried to block out the sounds.   
When Ashton let out a moan against Luke's mouth both Michael and Calum snapped their heads to look at the couple.   
“What the hell we're in class”, Calum hissed but couldn't help but laugh. Ashton turned to look at them with slightly red face and quickly hid his face on Luke's neck when he let out another moan.   
“You are gross!” Michael exclaimed when he noticed Luke's other hand in Ashton's pants.   
“Ew what the fuck we're right next to you here”, Calum said and climbed over Michael so he wasn't next to Luke anymore. Luke was laughing as Ashton let out a long muffled moan against his neck.   
“I hate you, I don't have any other boxers”, Ashton whined as he slumped against Luke.   
“I can't believe this”, Calum said and Michael laughed.   
“Don't put on boxers then kitten”, Luke whispered in Ashton's ear. He moved his hand down Ashton's back and cupped his ass. Ashton gasped and took Luke's hand.  
“You are gonna wait till we get home”, Ashton said sharply and Luke laughed. Calum and Michael were laughing so hard next to them that they were almost dying.   
“You two are unbelievable”, Michael rolled his eyes and Luke raised his eyebrows.  
“This is Physical Education after all, isn't this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos. xx


End file.
